Nous deux
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Marinette et Adrien, Adrien et Ladybug, Ladybug et Chat Noir, Chat Noir et Marinette… Qu'importe. Ce sont juste deux âmes qui s'aiment. [Instants volés et OS sans queue ni tête]
1. Boucle d'oreille

Marinette ne portait plus de boucles d'oreille.

Ça lui avait procuré un sentiment étrange, la première fois qu'elle avait senti ses oreilles nues. Elle les avait touchées un instant, s'attendant à les retrouver sur ses lobes, ses boucles d'oreilles rondes et discrètes… mais non. Il n'y avait plus rien. Marinette ne les avait jamais enlevées. Jamais. Pas depuis qu'elle était devenue Ladybug. Puis était venu le jour ou il avait fallu qu'elle les rende et pendant longtemps, elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé un bout d'elle-même. Le papillon était vaincu, elle avait obtenu son bac puis terminé ses études de stylisme… Tout allait bien. Elle était heureuse.

Mais Marinette ne portait plus de boucles d'oreille.

Adrien aussi, avait eu du mal à s'habituer à voir Marinette sans ses boucles d'oreille. Pourtant, il ne les avait jamais vraiment remarquées avant… Mais le fait était qu'elles étaient là, depuis toujours, et que depuis qu'elles étaient parties, Adrien comprenait à quel point ces boucles d'oreille étaient importantes. Marinette était Ladybug, lui il était Chat noir, ça ne se définissait à de simples bijoux et pourtant…

Pourtant Marinette ne portait plus de boucles d'oreille.

Il manquait quelque chose.

Le blond savait que c'était un peu risqué, un peu osé. A vrai dire, il craignait un peu sa réaction. Mais il y tenait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire autrement qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était devenue sa partenaire depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne se souvenait plus trop de ce sentiment de solitude qui l'avait envahi tant de fois quand il était plus jeune… Non. Il n'y avait que Marinette, sa générosité, ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleu, son rire, sa maladresse légendaire, ses jeans roses et ses bégaiements quand elle était prise au dépourvue. Marinette était sa meilleure-amie, son opposé, son contraire mais cette personne fusionnelle avec laquelle il pouvait tout faire, tout dire. Adrien observa l'écrin, qu'il triturait dans ses mains. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort, en une cadence insoutenable. Il inspira, hésitant à plonger sa tête sous son oreiller.

Parce que Marinette ne portait plus de boucles d'oreille.

\- Tout va bien Adrien ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

Sa voix était encore un peu endormie, mais elle était claire, avenante, comme toujours.

\- Oui, oui.

Elle haussa un sourcil, juste un seul, et Adrien se recroquevilla.

\- T'es un mauvais menteur.

\- Mais tu m'aimes comme je suis.

Marinette éclata de rire tout en frissonnant : le ton de velours du blond n'avait jamais cessé de la faire frissonner. Elle remonta la couette sur elle. Il faisait si froid. C'était peut-être ça qui la faisait frissonner… Puis Adrien passa un bras autour de sa taille. Non. Ce n'était pas ça… Ce n'était pas le froid.

\- Je vais aller vérifier le chauffage…, déclara-t-elle cependant.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander avant…

Il posa la petite boîte devant lui, avant de la reprendre et de la déposer sur la table de nuit.

\- On se connait depuis si longtemps toi et moi…

\- Très exactement douze ans ! précisa fièrement Marinette.

\- Et nous sommes ensemble depuis…

\- Six ans ! le coupa-t-elle encore une fois.

Il ronchonna, et Marinette se tût, l'invitant à poursuivre, en se blottissant contre lui, cherchant un peu de chaleur :

\- T'es ma meilleure partenaire Marinette.

C'était leur « je t'aime » à eux.

\- T'es mon meilleur partenaire Adrien.

Ils le pensaient.

\- Epouse-moi.

Il ouvrit la boîte. Ce n'était pas une bague. Marinette regarda le contenu de la boîte, les yeux écarquillés, un peu émue et Adrien se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix. Mais pour lui, Ladybug et Chat Noir faisaient parties d'eux, de leur histoire, ça les liait, c'était ce qui avait uni leur destin, et Adrien ne voulait pas oublier ça. Jamais. La brune se mit à sourire tout doucement, avant d'embrasser Adrien. La chaudière pourrait bien attendre demain…

Oui, demain.

Et demain, Marinette porterait de nouveau des boucles d'oreille.


	2. Ocean Eyes

Marinette pleurait et Adrien n'avait jamais vu Marinette pleurer. Ca lui procurait un sentiment de vertige, comme s'il tombait de haut, trés haut. Ca lui faisait peur et ça lui serrait le coeur. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus. Bleu ciel, bleu jean, parfois bleu saphir, souvent bleu rieur, mais cette fois-ci, bleu délavé.

\- La cloche vient de sonner. On va être en retard, suffoqua Marinette entre deux sanglots.

Ca lui importait peu, à Adrien. La priorité n'était pas un énième retard. Non. La prioriété, c'était de réconforter Marinette et d'essuyer ses joues pleines de larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas trés grave.

Marinette se recroquevilla sur elle-même, toujours assise sur les marches du collège. Adrien posa son sac et s'assit à ses côtés, en regardant fixement le ciel. Il était prêt à attendre que Marinette se sente assez en confiance pour lui parler. Mais la brune resta étrangement silencieuse.

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué qu'en ce moment tu ne semblais pas ton assiette, commença-t-il tout doucement.

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Marinette.

Adrien lui sourit gentiemment, dévoilant ses fossettes.

\- Tu es mon amie Marinette. Quand tu ne vas pas bien, je le remarque.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Et puis, ce n'est pas trés important. Je suis juste un peu émotive.

Oui, elle l'était, sans aucun doute et Adrien le savait. Pour autant, quand il plongeait ses yeux verts dans les deux prunelles d'un bleu océan et sans fond de Marinette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au coeur.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? lui proposa-t-il.

\- C'est juste Lila, soupira Marinette. Elle m'a dit des choses et...

\- Il ne faut pas que tu l'écoutes. Toi et moi, on sait la vérité. Tu n'es pas seule et ses propos ne doivent pas t'atteindre. Tout ce qui sort de sa bouche ...

\- Je sais Adrien. C'est juste que j'ai parfois peur qu'elle m'éloigne des autres ...

-Elle ne m'éloignera jamais de toi Marinette ! la coupa le blond en se relèvant.

Il lui tendit une main, pour l'inviter à l'imiter et elle l'acceptant, frôlant timidement ses doigts avant de saisir les siens. Les larmes de Marinette avaient arrêté de couler et Adrien vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Elle était comme ça Marinette : elle reprennait vite ses esprits, et finissait toujours par trouver un côté positif à n'importe quelle situation. Ils entrèrent tous les deux en cours, et personne ne fît la moindre rélfexion sur leurs retards, leurs camarades ayant prient l'habitude de ces derniers. Mamdemoiselle Bustier était en retard ce qui donna le temps à Adrien et Marinette de s'installer tranquillement :

\- Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui nous allons poursuivre la présentation des exposés sur une cause qui vous est chère, avec celui de Lila sur les enfants hospitalisés.

Lila se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et se planta devant les autres élèves, impatiants de l'entendre. Evidemment, elle raconta des choses si invraisemblables que personne ne remit en cause ses propos, des mensonges si énormes, que Marinette ne se demandait même plus qu'elle était la vérité. Elle serra les poings et se retourna.

Adrien, lui, n'écoutait pas, une main posée nonchalement sous son menton. Marinette se retourna et complices, ils échangèrent un regard.

Comme un secret qu'ils partageaient.

Et Adrien lacha son stylo, absorbé par son regard.

Il n'était jamais tombé d'aussi haut.

Il s'était noyé dans ses yeux bleus.

Comme prit d'un vertige, il posa ses bras à plat sur la table pour s'assurer qu'il était bien sur la terre ferme.

Quand Marinette lui donnait ses yeux bleu océan, ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose parfois…


	3. Baisers cafés

Marinette était un peu émotive. Il n'était pas rare de la voir perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Quand la jeune femme était heureuse, elle explosait de joie, quand elle était triste, elle fondait en larmes et quand elle était en colère, elle était capable de faire peur à tout un régiment.

Marinette avait mal aux pieds. Rien d'étonnant à cela : elle avait couru toute la journée dans les rues de Paris pour se rendre tout d'abord à son travail, pour ensuite déjeuner avec ses parents, retrouver Alya au Trocadero pour profiter d'une petite heure ensemble, et enfin, retourner à l'atelier de couture où une robe lâchement abandonnée l'attendait patiemment.

Pour résumer, Marinette était fatiguée, éreintée et prête à se rouler en boule dans un coin pour dormir paisiblement. Tikki l'avait encouragée bien évidemment, comme à son habitude . Mais depuis ce matin, Marinette était ailleurs, et c'était l'anarchie dans ses sentiments.

En fait, c'était l'anarchie partout.

Dans sa tête.

Dans son corps.

Et dans tout Paris.

Tout était si différent depuis hier soir.

Déjà, ce matin, elle avait mis un temps fou à retrouver ses dosettes de café. Adrien, son petit-ami, avait décrété qu'un peu de rangement serait le bienvenu. Résultat : Marinette avait perdu un quart d'heure à chercher ses précieuses dosettes, et quand elle avait réussis à mettre la main dessus, la joie s'était confondue en tristesse. Et elle s'était mise à pleurer, en reposant les dosettes.

Plus de café pour elle. C'était mauvais.

Après s'être retenue de dévorer tout le contenu de la boîte de céréales, carton compris, Marinette s'était décidée à s'habiller. Elle avait enfilé cette paire de talon rouge vernie, celle qui la grandissait juste assez pour que sa bouche atteigne le menton d'Adrien quand elle les portait. Elle les adorait ses chaussures. Marinette les avait regardé longtemps, avait de finalement se décider. Mais elle était restée confuse.

On lui avait dit que ses chevilles allaient bientôt finir par enfler... Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir continuer de les porter ?

Pour le déjeuner, ses parents avaient préparé l'un de ses repas préféré et elle avait tout mangé avec un appétit d'orge. Une envie monstre de tout manger était née dans son estomac, et elle avait eu du mal à calmer sa satiété. Puis elle s'était mise à culpabiliser. Ce n'était pas bon de manger autant... Iil fallait vraiment qu'elle surveille son poids. Elle avait eu la nausée sur tout le chemin du retour…

Elle allait devoir faire plus attention.

Toute la journée, Marinette avait ressenti une foule de chose, qui l'avaient bien déstabilisée. Elle n'était pas parvenue à classer tous ses sentiments. Joie, tristesse, peur, un peu de colère quand elle rentra chez elle et qu'elle constata qu'Adrien était en train de boire un café.

Elle, elle en rêvait, d'un bon café.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle envoya valser ses chaussures et laissa tomber lourdement son sac sur le sol.

\- Pourquoi tu bois du café ?

\- Euh... Parce que j'en ai envie ? Tenta Adrien, sans comprendre.

Oui c'était logique. Pourquoi ça l'énervait ? Marinette soupira, et resta silencieuse.

\- Marinette... Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui…

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir son sac et tourna sur elle-même, l'air horrifié :

\- J'ai oublié la robe que je dois finir pour demain ! Elle doit être à l'atelier ! Faut que j'y retourne !

\- Mais... Marinette, demain on est jeudi !

\- Bravo Adrien ! Et après-demain on sera vendredi ! Pesta-t-elle. Tu as d'autres évidences à m'apprendre ?

\- Tu ne travailles pas le jeudi, murmura-t-il.

Marinette s'adoucit instantanément. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être agressive. Mais elle était à fleur de peau. Elle essaya de calmer ses nerfs, de commander à son cerveau de reprendre le contrôle de ce qui se passait au niveau chimique et au niveau « gestion des émotions ». Parce que c'était un sacré capharnaüm.

\- Je suis désolée … J'ai eu une longue journée ! S'excusa Marinette, en s'asseyant à côté d'Adrien dans le canapé.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui et il referma ses bras sur elle, la laissant poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Tikki et Plagg s'étaient éclipsés pour les laisser tranquilles. Adrien passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de Marinette, et l'entendit soupirer une fois de plus. Il retint un sourire, et se bu une gorgée de son café. Elle était si adorable…

\- J'ai envie d'un café moi aussi, gémit-elle.

\- Tu veux que je t'en fasse un ? Proposa Adrien.

\- Non ! Se précipita de répondre Marinette.

\- Marinette, tu es étrange aujourd'hui ! Fronça Adrien des sourcils.

\- C'est de ta faute ! L'accusa Marinette. Mes émotions ont joué au yo-yo toute la journée, et j'ai eu la tête ailleurs, parce que je pensais au café, à mes talons rouges que j'adore et que je ne vais bientôt plus porter. Et on m'a dit aussi que je n'aurais plus droit aux sushis aussi, mais Adrien : j'adore les sushis ! J'ADORE CA ! Comment je vais me passer de sushis pendant neuf mois ? Et mes talons rouges ? Oui, je reviens aux chaussures, mais c'est la seule paire qui s'accorde parfaitement avec mon pantalon en toile bleu marine ! Et quand je les porte, je peux t'embrasser sur le menton. ET J'ADORE FAIRE CA ! On m'a dit que j'allais peut-être perdre des cheveux aussi. Tu m'aimeras toujours, même si je suis chauve ? Bien sûr que oui, tu m'aimeras. T'es trop parfait.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Adrien continua de caresser ses cheveux, l'écoutant attentivement parler, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'elle racontait. Et Marinette débitait ses mots à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter, sans même respirer entre deux mots.

\- Et puis j'ai faim. Si faim, c'est horrible. J'ai envie de manger depuis ce matin, j'ai même hésité à me faire des pâtes pour le petit-déjeuner. LE. PETIT. DEJEUNER ! Tu te rends compte Adrien ! LE PETIT-DEJEUNER !

Elle se mit à rire.

\- Et j'ai envie d'un café. Sauf que je peux pas en boire.

Et elle se remit à pleurer en se refugiant encore plus dans les bras de son amant. Avec elle, elle se sentait en sécurité, écoutée. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, parce qu'Adrien n'était pas seulement son amoureux. Il était aussi son confident, son meilleur ami et son plus fidèle allié dans la vie, qu'ils soient en Lladybug et Chat Noir ou en Marinette et Adrien. Il était tout simplement l'homme de sa vie…

\- Et j'ai réfléchit toute la journée à comment t'annoncer la nouvelle. Je veux faire un truc vraiment exceptionnel tu comprends. Comme acheter un body avec écrit dessus « meilleur papa du monde » et te le donner, ou encore de faire faire une devinette, ou une charade, ou un rébus, ou que sais-je encore. Peut-être une petite chaussure. C'est toujours mignon les petites chaussures … Enfin bref, je voulais trouver un moyen mignon pour que ce soit inoubliable, pas juste te dire « Hey Chéri, devine quoi, je suis enceinte, tu veux pas qu'on se marie pour faire les choses dans l'ordre, et faut qu'on fasse les courses parce que y'a plus de dentifrice et que j'ai super faim »...

\- Quoi ? Couina Adrien. T'es enceinte ?

Marinette se redressa brusquement :

\- Bah quoi ? Tu veux pas que ça soit unique comme mo...

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et sanglota de plus belle, en se rendant compte qu'elle avait tout gâché, qu'elle avait tout déballée, sans s'en rendre compte. Non mais quelle maladroite !

\- Tu vas me détester, je suis désolée, je voulais pas te le dire comme ça … En même temps, pourquoi je voulais en faire un moment magique pour toi ? Je veux dire, moi je l'ai quand même appris dans les toilettes, en faisant pipi sur un bâtonnet !

\- Marinette, tu veux bien te taire ! La reprit Adrien en posant ses mains sur ses épaules .

Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, bleu, bleu très bleu, très beaux, et il y essaya de rester calme pour eux deux, alors que lui aussi, il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. Dieu qu'il l'aimait...

\- Oui.

\- Hein ? Fît disgracieusement Marinette.

\- Tu m'as demandé en mariage. De manière assez implicite, mais tu l'as fait.

\- Non, je n'ai pas fait ça, secoua la tête la brune.

Elle ne se souvenait même pas du premier mot de sa phrase, alors se rappeler de ce qu'elle venait de dire il y avait de cela deux minutes, c'était vraiment trop compliqué pour elle.

\- Tu m'as dit « Hey chéri, devine quoi je suis enceinte et tu veux pas qu'on se marie ? ». C'est une demande en mariage ça, Marinette.

\- Ah.

\- Oui.

\- Hein ? Répéta Marinette.

\- Oui Marinette. Je veux qu'on se marie.

\- Mais je veux pas que tu te maries parce que je suis enceinte.

\- Je veux pas t'épouser parce que tu es enceinte. Je veux t'épouser parce que je t'aime, et que même si t'es une maladroite de première, tu restes adorablement toi et que tu es parfaitement celle dont j'ai besoin et envie. Et que je vais sûrement m'en souvenir toute ma vie de cette annonce…, rit-il.

\- Adrien…

Il l'embrassa, pour les faire taire, elle et ses doutes, et il continua, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende. Il passa ses mains son le pull de sa petite-amie, les fît caresser son ventre encore plat et il se mit à sourire.

\- On va devenir parents...

\- T'es heureux ? s'inquiéta Marinette.

Adrien n'y croyait pas.

\- Je le suis.

Et c'était la litote de ce siècle. Il… irradiait de joie à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Marinette.

\- Je n'imagine pas vivre ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi..., continua-t-il en l'embrassant.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils étaient heureux. Vraiment heureux. Et les émotions de Marinette se calmèrent, grâce à Adrien. Il avait le don de la rassurer et de la réconforter qu'importe les circonstances... Le blond posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle l'arrêta :

\- Tu veux bien reboire du café s'il te plaît ? Tes lèvres ont perdu le goût et j'ai vraiment besoin de le sentir sur les miennes ! IL ME FAUT DU CAFE ! Mais c'est pas bon pour le bébé d'après certaines études, donc je peux pas vraiment en boire, mais si tu m'embrasses juste après en avoir bu, au moins j'ai un peu le goût et...

\- T'es incroyable Marinette ! Explosa de rire Adrien.

Pourtant il s'exécuta et ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, entre deux éclats de rire, de « je t'aime » et gorgées de café.


	4. Grelot

Il y avait des sons doux, bruts, lents, rapides, secs, aigus, graves, forts, puissants, faibles et parfois si bas qu'on pourrait les avoir imaginer. Adrien savait que les sons, au final, ce n'étaient jamais que des ondes qui traversent l'air, une énergie … Il aimait bien les sons de la ville, le bruit de Paris, les conversations entre amis, les tasses de café qui s'entrechoquent, la musique de l'homme qui joue de l'accordéon dans le métro, les « clic » des appareils photos des touristes, les voitures, les sonnettes des vélos, les sonneries de téléphones… Adrien était un musicien, et souvent, il se disait que Paris était l'un des plus bel instrument de musique.

Mais s'il y avait un bien un bruit qu'il adore, c'était celui de son grelot qui tintait quand Ladybug donnait une petite pichenette dessus. Ça, c'était un son capable de tout renverser sur son passage, de faire chavirer son cœur et son cerveau.

Cependant, il l'avait perdu, son grelot. C'est étrange, parce qu'il pensait que lors de la prochaine transformation, il réapparaîtrait, comme par magie. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, et que son costume de Chat Noir demeurait sans grelot depuis. Adrien ne se souvenait même plus du moment, ni même du lieu où il l'avait perdu. Ce qui lui avait fait réaliser la perte de son grelot, c'était le fait que Ladybug ne lui donnait plus de pichenette. Et cette simple note, légère et courte, lui manquait...

Aujourd'hui, il le cherchait partout. Il avait fouillé la ville toute entière. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait même soulevé la Tour Eiffel pour chercher s'il n'y était pas, écrasé sous l'un des quatre pieds. Plagg trouve ça ridicule. « C'est qu'un grelot », lui avait dit Plagg. Quand Adrien lui avait répondu que le grelot faisait tout le charme du costume, le kwami avait soupiré avant de lever les yeux au ciel en grommelant que le côté mannequin d'Adrien était parfois épuisant. Adrien se demandait bien où il était, ce fichu grelot de malheur…

Il parcouru les toits de Paris. Peut-être que le grelot était tombé dans les égouts lors d'un combat ? Qu'un enfant l'avait ramassé ? Qu'un pigeon l'avait emporté ? Chat Noir ruminait et quand il baissait la tête sans voir son grelot, il était triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ? Fit malicieusement une voix.

Chat Noir sursauta et atterrit gracieusement sur ses deux jambes pour se mettre à côté de Marinette, accoudée à son balcon. Le soleil se couchait et elle arrosait ses fleurs. Il s'étonnait de les voir en aussi bon état, surtout avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. L'été, à Paris, était synonyme de fournaise. C'était la première fois qu'Adrien la voyait coiffé autrement qu'avec ses deux éternelles couettes. Elle avait un chignon, désordonné, d'où s'échappaient mille mèches de cheveux qu'il avait désespérément envie de replacer. Elle était drôlement belle, Marinette…

\- J'ai perdu un truc auquel je tiens, répondit-il finalement.

\- Je suis désolée d'entendre ça !

Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et ses lèvres s'étaient pincées. Marinette était quelqu'un d'empathique et de naturellement gentil.

\- Tu as essayé de te rappeler de ce que tu faisais, ou de l'endroit où tu te trouvais quand tu l'as perdu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Chat Noir hocha la tête.

\- Je peux peut-être t'aider ! Proposa-t-elle en posant son arrosoir.

\- Nous deux contre l'immensité de Paris ? J'adore cette idée, princesse !

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

\- Mon grelot.

Marinette se mit à rougir furieusement et bégaya quelques mots, incompréhensibles. Chat Noir réalisa à cet instant précis que Marinette n'avait jamais réellement bégayé avec lui. Avec Adrien, oui. Marinette bafouillait, emmêlait ses mots comme on emmêlait une paire d'écouteurs et mélangeait les fins de ses phrases avec leurs débuts et leurs milieux. Adrien devait toujours les analyser pour remettre le sujet, le verbe et le complément dans le bon ordre.

\- Je sais peut-être bien où il est ton grelot …., réussit-elle enfin à dire.

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux et Marinette disparue un instant, pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre à l'extérieur et ouvrir une petite boîte, qu'elle avait caché dans un tiroir de son bureau, comme un secret.

Marinette avait trouvé le grelot de Chat Noir après un combat. Il était déjà parti, parce que son Miraculous clignotait et qu'il était sur le point de se détransformer. Elle avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il disparaisse, tout comme son propriétaire. Mais le grelot était resté dans ses mains, même après qu'elle se soit elle-même détransformée. Elle l'avait fait tinter prés de son oreille. Ce son… C'était celui de l'amitié, de la confiance et de Chat Noir. Un petit bruit qui lui inspirait de la sécurité, du courage et tout un tas d'émotions qu'elle avait du mal à nommer. Elle l'avait gardé. Sans jamais songer à lui rendre, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'il lui manque un jour, ce grelot. Quand Marinette se sentait triste, épuisée, qu'elle avait peur de ne plus réussir à tenir le rythme, que les responsabilités de sa double vie lui menaient un véritable calvaire, elle ressortait le grelot de sa boîte. Elle se sentait toujours moins seule, parce que ce grelot lui rappelait que Chat Noir, lui, il la comprenait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Marinette collectionnait les talismans et les gris-gris. Celui-ci était son préféré, et elle était triste de s'en séparer.

Quand elle remonta sur son balcon, en tendant son poing, serré, vers Chat Noir, elle le regarda dans les yeux, un peu penaude. Elle desserra le poing :

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il te manquerait …

Chat Noir effleura la paume de sa main du bout des doigts et le grelot retrouva sa place, autour de son cou.

\- Je dois bien avouer que le grelot fait tout le charme de ton costume, plaisanta Marinette.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à mon …

Chat Noir s'arrêta. Parfois, il avait du mal à tenir sa langue et tout était si naturel avec Marinette… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui explquer que son kwami, un petit chat noir qui se gavait de camemberts puants, lui avait dit exactement la même chose.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- A l'endroit où tu l'as perdu ! Répondit malicieusement Marinette.

Chat Noir éclata de rire, et la brune le suivit, avant de donner une pichenette sur son grelot. Il se tétanisa un instant. Le son, la mélodie de leurs rires, combinés au tintement de son grelot, c'était vraiment une très, très belle musique.


End file.
